Why We Run
by IndieAgalia
Summary: Three girl's go through a portal and meet the Company of Throin Oakenshield. They claim they are oracles who can see the future, which isn't an exact lie. They fall for three unsuspecting dwarfs. Will they fall in love? OF COURSE! Thorin x OC Kili x OC Fili x OC M just in case MOVIE VERSE. Just a warning: I will be pointing out the idiotic things that happen in the movie... YAY
1. Chapter 1 - Oh to be an oracle not

Chapter 1

_The mist rolled through the mountains as the sun rose. The city of Erebor, was waking up to what would be the last day of Thror's rule. The King had become ill with greed, gathering treasure that did not belong to his race. The people of Erebor had no warning of the tragedy to come. _

_The citizens were going about their normal days before the horror of Smaug, the Terrible, swept in. He destroyed all the kingdom, forcing them to leave. This was all because of King Thror Under the Mountain. His mind had been poisoned by the gold and gems that he had collected. _

_But, a chance still stood for the once beautiful Kingdom. The chance would be in a hundred years. The heir would come forward with a company. The company would defeat, Smaug, and return to their home. _

_But, lives would be the price to pay..._

Ebba laughed as she walked out of school with her friends, Caitlin and Ella. They had been friends for years, despite their differences.

Ella, was an actress, a team leader and a all around funny girl. She had brown, long hair. She was tall, with a athletic build and dark brown eyes. She was easily one of the most popular girls in school and had to be the most caring person, Ebba had ever met.

Caitlin, was an athletic, nerd. Although she was absolutely beautiful. She had pure black hair that went to her shoulders. Despite, Caitlin being the athletic one she was very skinny, she had bright blue eyes. Caitlin had the reputation of being a very strong competitor and a very nice girl once you got past her guards.

Ebba, was the dancer. She would always keep her friends busy with fun, outrageous activities. She had blond, pixie styled hair. She was average height with a curvy body. Ebba was the most popular girl in town as she was an orphan and the town had looked after her together. She was open, bright, confident and resilient. She was the bond keeping her friends together.

They had been laughing at the terrified look on their friend, Jacob's face as he had to dance with their teacher, Ms. Polcher in gym class. It was finally the holidays and the girls were going away to, Stradbroke Island for their holidays.

"So, Caitlin how's your packing going?" Ella laughed, knowing caitlin had procrastinated. Caitlin made a face and slapped Ella behind the head. Ebba laughed at her friends, they behaved like twins at times. They got to Ebba's street and said their farewells for the hour. Ebba smiled as she packed a few more bikini's and clothes, this would be a great adventure.

The three girls arrived at Stradbrooke Island at 10:00pm. They got into Caitlin's car and drove off the ferry. Caitlin drove through the twisting roads of the mountains on the island. They were halfway to their villa when the car broke down near a field.

"Are you kidding me?" Caitlin shouted. Ebba groaned and got out of the car along with the two girls. They looked at their surroundings, all around them were trees and bushes.

"Well, its late. We may as well look around for shelter, and I don't want to walk anywhere," Ebba exclaimed. The girls agreed and they walked towards the forest. They walked through the thicket, yawning and moaning, until they came to a large oak tree.

"I reckon we should stop here for the night guys," Caitlin suggested. The two other girls eagerly agreed and used their bags, they took with them, to use as pillows. A silence fell across them as they each fell into a deep slumber.

As the sun came up the girl's awoke one at a time getting dressed in a bikini, tank top and shorts each as well as their shoes. Luckily they had planned to do some trekking so they all had hiking boots. They set off in the direction, they thought, the road was.

They soon came to a cliff and agreed to have some time to sight see they started climbing the rocks.

"Ebba, why are you so good at climbing cliffs?" Ella asked, looking with astonishment as the dancer swung herself up, with one hand, onto the rock above her.

"Flexibility, darlin' Ella," Ebba laughed. Her grinning face turned into one of astonishment as she looked up to see a dark cave in front of her. The two girl's below her had reached where she was and both looked as confused as she felt. They looked at each other and made a silent agreement to explore. It was the smell that hit them first.

"What the hell, is that stench?" squealed Ella, covering her nose.

"Rotting corpses, and half eaten rodents, I thought it was obvious," Ebba smirked.

"SHUT UP, EBBA!" Caitlin yelled at her, causing Ebba to laugh more. The walked through the archway and heard what seemed to be a landslide behind them. They turned around to see their exit filling up with rocks.

"Well, we're stuck now," Ebba said, tiredly. They moved into the next, sort of, room. They discovered elegant swords and gold everywhere. They all looked at each other and laughed. The girls split up to look around. Ebba came across a book with the words, Middle Earth on the cover.

"Oh No Way!" Ebba exclaimed. The girls rushed to her side and they all gaped at the book, full of information and maps. The looked at eachother and squealed at the same time.

"I wonder what period we're in?! Oh, I want to meet Thorin Oakenshield!" exclaimed Caitlin, jumping up and down. They all grinned and hugged each other before calming down.

Suddenly, they heard people start to arrive. All men. They looked at each other and all stood with crossed arms and waited for the company to see them. The first person they saw was the mysterious, rugged Thorin Oakenshield.

They all smiled at him, as he saw them.

"Who are you?" He demanded pointing his sword at them. Caitlin stepped forward, with one eyebrow raised.

"You seriously just pointed your sword at three woman?" Caitlin asked, her voice oozing sarcasm.

"Yes, it seems he did, Caits," Ella half mocked, Caitlin. Her face lighting up.

"It appears chivalry is dead, doesn't it?" Ebba teased. By now all the dwarfs were craning their necks to see the women. They all smiled at the dwarfs.

"We know about your quest, My King Thorin," Ebba stated and they all bowed.

"How do you know?" Thorin questioned his eyes on Caitlin. Ebba noticed how his eyes roamed over her body.

"We are oracles," Ella told them her voice clear and proud. Ebba smirked at her friends lie. Then realized something. Thorin was taller than her. She shot a look at Caitlin to find her looking right back at her, they both chuckled. This was going to be very amusing.


	2. Chapter 2 - Santa Claus of ME

Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated, I have been flogged in soccer and assessment tasks -_- nearly on holiday. Keep Rockin'!

The dwarves all looked at them with a mixture of awe and suspicion. Ebba's eyes roamed their faces, taking in the different details. She laughed out loud, at Thorin, who was staring openly at Caitlin, causing them all to look at her. Ebba smiled at them sheepishly and Ella muffled her laughter into her hand.

"What is an oracle?" asked Ori, earning a push from, Dori. Ebba just smiled at him, he was so cute.

"Oracles, are women who can see the future and they only have the chance to change it. We do this by giving hints and altering experiences," Caitlin explained. Thorin, nodded as if he had decided something. Gandalf, looked at us with a accusing expression, Ebba widened her eyes at him. Gandalf, stayed quiet, winking at them.

"You shall continue with us then," Thorin spoke, his voice was soft, but had an edge to it. The "oracles" all nodded, sending each other suggestive winks. We explored the troll cave, and introduced themselves to everyone. Though, they all had their preferences; Ella liked, Kili, Nori, Dori, Oin and Gloin. Caitlin liked, Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Nori, and Bombur. And, Ebba liked, Fili, Bofur, Bilbo and Ori.

Caitlin P.O.V

"So, how did you find out you were an oracle?" asked Thorin, with nothing but wonder in his tone.

"Well, it wasn't hard to figure out, I saw a kingdom burning and people fleeing the village they were living in. Unfortunately, I was in a meeting and... well, when you are an oracle, you feel the victims pain. I was screaming. So, I was banished from my village." Caitlin smiled softly as she spoke. Thorin took her hand in his, she looked into his eyes and smiled. He had such lovely eyes, clear, crystal blue.

"You are not alone now," Thorin smiled at her and kissed her hand. His eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm sorry what you have had to go through, Thorin," Caitlin exclaimed sympathetically. He smiled down at her.

"I will reclaim it. You will have a home then, If you want that..." Thorin stuttered.

"I would be proud and honored to live in Erebor, Thorin," Caitlin smiled, her eyes sparkling with joy. Thorin picked up a sword, covered in cobwebs, he pulled it out of the sheath and scowled at the elvish markings. Gandalf had been silently watching him with the sword, and grumbled at his reaction.

"You could not wish for a finer sword, Throin," Gandalf exclaimed in aggravation. Thorin sheathed the sword and hooked it to his belt. The company all walked out of the cave merrily. Ebba and Ella were laughing with Fili and Kili, when they saw Caitlin and Thorin walking out of the cave. Both girls, watched in eager anticipation.

Dear Caitlin, had the knack to fall or trip in the most hilarious way. Both girls were praying she would trip to amuse them. They, got their wish as they saw the root up ahead of her and Thorin. Caitlin was not paying attention. Ella gave Ebba a cheeky grin and started to count down.

"Five, Four, Three Two, One... time for a trip, Skinny," Ella smirked as Caitlin tripped head first over the root. Ebba and Ella started to giggle and were soon joined by Kili and Fili. The girls went in to full forced hysterics when Caitlin sent them a hating look. They were literally rolling on the floor laughing their heads off as Throin helped her up. Fili and Kili helped up the laughing girls, and Caitlin walked over to them. They smiled innocently.

"Enjoy the trip, Skinny?" Ebba laughed as Caitlin glared at her.

"Why do you call Caitlin, Skinny?" asked Fili, playfully. Ebba and Ella laughed.

"Because, she has not meat on her bones," Ella laughed as Thorin came over. They all looked at Caitlin and she looked down at the ground. Ebba smiled and nudged Ella, who nudged her back.

"Fili, Kili lets go walk ahead," Ebba suggested. They all walked off grinning at each other. Ebba glanced back and saw Thorin standing with his back to us. She nudged Ella and they did the, Ultimate Wingman sign behind his back. Caitlin smiled at them. They both changed the 'W' into a heart when Thorin turned to face them.

Their happy moods were interrupted by something fast moving through the forest. Ebba looked at the other girls with an over excited expression on her face. She loved Radagast the Brown, they all loved him. The thicket suddenly parted and there he was, the Middle Earth Santa and his eight over grown rabbits. Ebba, Caitlin and Ella all laughed as Gandalf took the caterpillar off Radagast's tongue. When they went to converse about the morgul blade and stuff, Ebba turned to the other girls.

"I want him," she stated, the other girls laughed at her antics. "No! I seriously want him!" Ebba proclaimed. Fili looked disturbed, and Ebba looked at him with a tired expression.

"Not like that, Fili darling," she shook her head, rolling her eyes. They all laughed at Fili's relieved expression. They were all then shaken from their merriness by a wargs loud, strong howl. Ebba, Ella and Caitlin looked at each other in realization.

"Oh Gods, please help us," Ella proclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sarcasm is key

Chapter 3

**Sup guysss? I have organised myself and I am going to do an update every wednesday! YAY! I'm in school but, I think I can manage :D Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Caitlin, Ebba and Ella.**

**Ahhhhh I have 7 exams but after Friday in two weeks you will have me foreverrrr!**

**Four weeks of holidays! Going back to Australia and then for Christmas I get to go to... NEW YORK! I cannot wait!**

**Anyway... here's the story gorgeous people!xx**

"You want to know something? I think we have the WORST luck coming in at this part," Caitlin stated as Ebba, Ella and her ran right behind Gandalf. Ebba chuckled around her short breaths and Ella nodded in agreement. The Orc pack was being lead in circles by Radagast, who was smiling as he jumped over rocks and ducked under them. The pack ran by them and Thorin pulled Ori back. The company ran to another random, completely stupidly placed cliff/rock/thing. A orc appeared above them and the warg was smelling them out. The three girls exchanged glances and Ella nodded at Kili. Kili shot the warg in the shoulder and the warg and rider fell from the cliff/rock/thing. The dwarves tried to dispose of it quickly but, the warg and orc made a racket and so it was back to running... Yay.

The company stopped in the middle of a clearing... not taking cover or following the completely obvious movements of Gandalf to the rocks... just standing there... waiting... standing in a circle... because fuck it. The girls rolled there eyes and started to make their way to the rocks, meeting Gandalf there.

"Oi, this way idiots," Ebba shouted. Earning a mocking glare from Fili. One by one the dwarves and Bilbo filed into the hole in the ground. Kili and Thorin soon dived in and all of the company followed the path in the hole to Rivendell... yup. Ebba and Ella were making it entirely obvious on their way down how absolutely stupid they thought this was.

"So we went down a hole..."Ebba started, earning a giggle from Caitlyn.

"Then we followed a path in a hole in the ground," Ella continued.

"And now... we are going to a elven city that is surrounded by cliffs and waterfall..." Ebba checked with her friends who were openly laughing at her, "But, we just went through a hole in the ground," Causing, Ella to snort and Caitlyn to nod. Ebba nodded and scrunched up her nose.

"Well, that makes perfect sense," Ebba stated, causing her friends to laugh again, earning odd looks from the rest of the company.

"Maybe you should have stayed in the hole Caitlyn," Ebba suggested.

"Why would she do that?" Thorin asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh, Thorin because she used to live in a dark hole," Ebba supplied smiling at Caitlyn.

"Hey, it was not dark... it had a candle," Caitlyn exclaimed causing Ebba to burst into hysterics. All of the company looked at them with questioning expressions.

"Some things are better left unknown," Ella stated as she kept walking with the girls.

"Ebba, you say things without thinking. Didn't you're parents teach you manners?" Thorin questioned. Ebba stiffened and stopped walking. Caitlyn and Ella sent him horrified looks.

"My parents died when I was one year old. They did not get to teach me anything," she shared, walking on ahead, causing Thorin to look at the ground with shame. Caitlyn walked up to him.

"You didn't know, Thorin. You couldn't have. Her parents were murdered by a insane man. Ebba was in her cradle upstairs with her Grandma. Her Grandma hid her and then herself, but the man didn't come upstairs he just fled the house. Her grandma died nine months later from heart failure. My family took her in, she knows how to act in a serious situation. We don't like her to be serious because she has been through too much," Caitlyn explained, the whole company was listening. They started walking down again, and they saw Ebba standing on the edge of a cliff with Gandalf waiting. She smiled up at them and at Thorin, nodded and continuing to walk down the rocky path.

**lalalalala-later on-lalalalala**

5 days later...

Ebba sat down at the dining table next to Fili and Ella. Caitlin the little puppy was sitting next to Thorin. Ella knew what this meant and smirked over her goblet at her friend. Caitlyn, always had a boyfriend. When Ebba said always, she meant ALWAYS! It was no question that Caitlin was the most sexually active in their group. She never felt needed at home and tried to attract attention by sleeping with guys. Not many though, about three, okay maybe five. Ella hadn't lost her virginity because she didn't feel like she could trust any guy at school. Ebba had lost her virginity with her boyfriend, Patrick. She loved Patrick with all her heart, he was her everything. Then they got in a big fight and said thing that they both regretted. They decided to take a break. Then he moved to New York. Fili reminded her of Patrick. He was very amusing. Back to Caitlin. Ebba knew that Caitlin and Thorin would do the deed/ seal the deal very soon. The sexual tension between them was insane. Ebba shook her head and turned away from them.

"How do you say things so straight forward?" Fili asked her randomly.

"I simply state the obvious. Its quite fun and it gives everyone a head ache at times. I love being sarcastic too." Ebba replied smiling as she ate the salad that had all the dwarves complaining.

"Gross, how do you eat rabbit food?" Fili inquired raising an eyebrow at her. Ebba giggled.

"It's not rabbit food! Its healthy!" she stated. Ignoring Dwalins look of disgust. Thorin and Caitlin got up from the table and walked off suddenly. Ella turned to Ebba and wiggled her eyebrows. They both snickered and went back to their conversations with the young princes.

**lalalalala-5 hours later-lalalalala**

**(said in spongebob squarepants narrator voice (bless him))**

Ebba and Ella lay inside their double bed, feeling good and relaxed.

"Ella, are we going to let the Durin line die?" Ebba asked in a nervous voice, fidgetting with her fingernails.

"I don't want them to die. We should probably confront Elrond and tell him about Aragorn and the ring of power and shit. Reckon we should kill Gollum? I'm conflicted... he leads Frodo and Sam to Mordor. Also we need to warn Gandalf about Saruman. 'Cause then they won't have to go into Moria, and Gandalf won't die and Boromir gets to live. Gods, we have soooo much to do... is there anything else?" she asked.

"Giant fucking spiders, El. Giant fucking spiders. We'll track down Galadriel (AN: is that how you spell her name? - sheepish -) and get her to write a note, about letting us pass and shit. I'm not meeting any spider thats bigger than my hand. That tarantula was to much to handle,"Ebba complained as Ella 'Bwahahaha'd.

Suddenly they heard a noise, like someone had been slammed into a door. Ella and Ebba looked at eachother. Their room was right next to... Caitlin's.

"Oh boy... please no. Gods up above please do not let the sound of Thorin and Caitlin... doing whatever reach our poor ears," Ebba prayed, kneeling on the bed. Ellas face contorted to one of disgust.

"They've only known each other for six days," Ella cried, as the moaning came on.

"But, they lust for one another, my lovely innocent girl. I just hope they have protection. Oh Christ, if Caitlin gets pregnant... well, at least she will get fat and need to eat. Her period comes next week so if she doesn't get it. We can say "Thorin made Caitlin fat," over and over again," Ebba, ever the optimist, pointed out.

"God, I'm not getting any sleep tonight," Ella whined causing Ebba to smirk. Ebba got out of bed and grabbed her Doc Marten and with a innocent smile at a laughing Ella. She threw it against the wall hard. They didn't seem to hear so Ebba did it three more times until she finally got frustrated.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP HAVING IT ON LIKE RABITS," Ebba shrieked. They immediately quieted down. Ebba bowed and got back into bed.

"Good night, Ella," she said.

"Good night, Ebs," Ella laughed.

It would be fun tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 - A word about the painters?

Chapter 4

**Okay, Okay... I'm sorry that I didn't update on Wednesday, but I was in the hospital. Yeah, that is right hospital. I am having surgery on the 31st of May, reconstruction of my knee. **

**URGH (disclaimer): I don't own the story or the characters except, Caitlin, Ebba and Ella.**

Ebba and Ella laughed as they walked beside each other in the giant field of nothingness out side of Rivendale. They were heading to the Misty Mountains and Ella was not looking forward to what was coming next. Fili was walking behind Ebba trying to trip her up every few seconds, which he was failing at. Kili was chatting to Ella about his home, and telling her his story since he had heard hers. Caitlin was up the front with her new 'boyfriend' who was currently holding her hand and talking to her about the wonders in Erebor. Suddenly, Fili managed to trip Ebba and she fell... into Fili's awaiting arms. She stared up and smiled at him before he let her up. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Fili kept one arm around Ebba for the rest of the day.

"I'm worried about Caitlin, Ebba,"Ella admitted when they were sitting together away from the group. They were studying Caitlin and Thorin's every move.

"We'll ask her if she's got her period. Honestly, I think that she is too caught up in her romance to remember contraception,"Ebba exclaimed. She was cut off by Fili approaching her, she smiled warmly up at him.

"Hey Fee, what's up?"Ebba asked him as he sat down next to her.

"Thorin and Caitlin are being nauseating. They just keep staring dreamily into each others eyes. My uncle, was never soft and cuddly, but with Caitlin he is just that,"Fili complained. Ebba laughed at Fili, her fingers playing with his hair. Ebba loved his hair, it was soft and thick, she hated her hair because it didn't make up its mind. It was straight on top and curly underneath. So she kept it short, but it was already brushing her shoulders.

"Well, maybe he needs to show affection. I will go and say something to disturb them. Watch and learn,"Ebba smiled evilly as Fili chuckled at her antics.

Ebba walked over to Caitlin and Thorin slowly, confidence projecting from her. Ella saw where eyes were and nodded with a mischievous smile.

"Hey, Caitlin we need to talk 'bout the painters in your house,"Ebba stated looking pointedly at her. Caitlin's face went white but, hid her discomfort as she stood up and walked with Ebba over to Ella and together they went into the woods.

"Don't go too far, guys,"Kili warned as they walked out of camp.

****************** starssss ****************

"Caitlin, dear, dear, Caitlin... WHAT THE FUCK? YOU HONESTLY DIDN'T REMEMBER?"Ella looked half mad as she shook her head in disappointment.

"It was in the moment. I-I d-didn't t-t-think of th-"Caitlin began.

"NO SHIT YOU DIDN'T THINK! I MEAN YOU ARE ENDANGERING A LITTLE BABIES LIFE! WHY DIDN'T YOU GET A CONDOM OUT OF YOUR BAG?!" Ebba scolded eyes burning with anger.

"It's not your problem though! It's mine and Thorin's!"Caitlin exclaimed.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU KEPT YOUR BODY TO YOURSELF FOR ONCE-"Ebba shouted and was cut off as Caitlin slapped her across the face. Ella pushed Caitlin back.

"WHAT THE HELL, CAITLIN SHE'S RIGHT! We were drawn to Kee and Fee like you were to Thorin, and yes we are happy for you, but we haven't slept with them yet! You need to check yourself!"Ebba screamed her face fill with betrayal. Ebba had her hands on her cheek and was crying, while Caitlin looked down at the ground.

"Look guys,"Ebba began, "We need to stop fighting now, we need to figure things out. Caitlin I have a pregnancy test in my bag, because I am ALWAYS prepared. I'll go get it and we can do it now. Okay? No hard feelings, I was kinda egging you on..."Ebba admitted. Ebba walked back to camp and got the pregnancy test without anyone noticing, and slipped it into the pocket of her jersey. On the way out of camp Fili grabbed her hand as she walked by and squeezed it. She smiled at him and he went back to conversing with his uncle and brother.

"Okay, I got the test,"Ebba said as she pulled it out of her jersey pocket. Ebba gave it to Caitlin with a hesitant smile. Caitlin looked at it nervously and went into the bushes. She emerged a minute later holding the little stick.

"Pssshhh... what took you so long?"Ella giggled as Ebba smirked. Caitlin chuckled at them. They were like sisters. They read each other's minds. They stood in silence for three minutes watching the sun go down over the mountains.

"Caitlin, it's time to check it,"Ebba told her. They all held hands and Caitlin rreached for the little stick on top of the log.

And there in the forest of Middle Earth, near the Misty Mountains, were three eighteen year old girls, looking at a pregnancy test that would determine if Caitlin was pregnant with the King Under the Mountains baby. All the the three girls saw was a big, fat plus sign. Caitlin crouched down and started crying. Ebba looked at Ella with wide eyes.

"Alright, so now we need to figure out how to tell, Thorin. Fuck... Caitlin how do you think he will take it?"Ebba asked wringing her wrists.

"Well, we have only known each other for ten days..."Caitlin blubbered.

"Yes... I see your problem. Gods what are we going to do?"Ella wailed.

"Okay, its need to know. Which means family. So you tell Thorin, we pretend we don't know anything, and when he decides to announce it we act as if we didn't know. Okay? Okay, Lets go back,"Ebba made to go back but Ella held her back.

"Caitlin, it's better to tell him sooner rather than later, then we can see if there is anything we need to know about Dwarf customs,"Ella stoked Caitlins hair.

"Yeah, yeah okay,"Caitlin nodded and got off the ground.

As they were walking back to camp, Ebba decided to lighten the mood.

"Well, look on the bright side Caits, now you get to boss Thorin around all day every day!" Ebba chuckled, as Caitlin smiled and Ella giggled.

"Okay, buddy go and pull Thorin to the side and tell him,"Ebba instructed, Caitlin did as she was told.

"Hey, Ella,"

"Yes, Ebba?"

"Thorin's gonna make Caitlin fat."Ebba stated.

"Yes, Ebba, yes he will,"Ella shook her head as they went over to their boys.

************ TRUTH TELLING TIME ************

"Thorin, I have something to tell you,"Caitlin told Thorin as he held her near the edge of the camp.

"What is it, my gem?"Thorin asked, his lips stretching into a smile.

"Thorin, I'm pregnant..." Caitlin told him looking up into the eyes of the King Under the Mountain.

**Cliffhanger! **

**Sorry I will update soon! **

**Don't forget to review to tell me your ideas for the story!**


End file.
